Red as Blood
by Blackshadowbutterflys
Summary: Squeal to White as Snow but takes place before Grey as Steel. When the smelts go cold and the storm rages on, the silence can get to you and once it does... your mind comes up with games to entertain you... and the feelings you lock inside... Wolf Boss"Zan"xLord Shen Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual Themes, Lemon, Light Bonadge.


**Red as Blood**

_Chapter 1_

Weeks had passed since that night, yet the smell of wine and ash still lingered heavily in the wolf's nose. Zan's paw fell slightly to his side as he remembered the fine silks that they had tangled in. The crisp scent of sweat, lust, and desire as their bodies had over taken one another. He could hear his lord's voice, strong and commanding, taking every bit of pleasure Zan could provide. The feel of his soft feathers as they slipped through his paws as smooth as running water. Zan shivered at the racy thoughts as they shoot down his spine. The cold snow was long forgotten his mind warming him to the bone.

Tonight his guardsmen shift was rather peaceful considering the raging ice storm. Even for the dreadful mountain hell they resided on it was getting rather bad. Large icicles fell causing the wolf to jump in surprise his sword at the ready. He watched as they fell piercing the ground below with an earthshattering sound. Zan pressed his ears down as they began to ring. He had had enough. Only a fool with a death wish would dare attack tonight. The wolf doubted anyone could even survive in such a storm. There was no use risking his hide any longer for no reason.

Zan pushed the large doors open slightly and slipped in closing them quietly behind him. All was unusually quiet tonight. The storm had been raging for days leaving the factory dry on supplies along with a very unhappy highly violent lord. The peacock had be on a rampage since the morning when the smelts had gone cold. The young prince had flown off the handle and demanded they go fetch more. It took Zan nearly an hour to explain to the raging madman how that was not only a bad idea but would cost them more in the end than what they would gain. Keeping the smelts hot was bad enough in the storm. It was best to see it through. It took a long time but in the end Shen agreed and stormed off to his quarters and hadn't been seen since.

That had been nearly two days ago. Zan had begun to worry but every time he tried to enter, the door was locked or he was greeted by the sound of a knife hitting the wall. He decided to just let the prince be. He had learned in his years of service that at times it was best to let him has his childish fits.

Zan walked along the catwalks without a sound glancing around at a few of his wolf comrades. They were fast asleep, happy for the break the storm had given them. It was almost eerie how quiet the place was. It made Zan feel almost unsettled. 24/7 the factory had run until tonight. The low glow of the last dying ashes didn't help make the atmosphere any homer.

Zan never was one to fright very easily but for some reason he felt his hair standing on edge. Something was off. He couldn't place it but there was something amiss. Instincts took over as he rushed quietly along the catwalks leaping upwards to the lord's chambers. A shadow shot by causing the wolf to turn heel. His left hand already swinging his sword as it came away from the sheath. Air was all the blade caught as it settled to his right hip.

The wolf was on high alert now. His ear's pointed straight up. Scanning for the sound of the shadow creature. It came from the right this time and the wolf spun only to catch air once more. Zan jumped up growling landing on the most top catwalk in hopes to catch the creature off guard. The shadow was on phased and this time came from behind.

Zan was ready and spun switching his sword to his other hand taking the creature by surprise. He took a swing and his time he just caught the tip of the shadow before it disappeared again. Zan growled but his eyes were diverted as something floated down from where the creature had been. A single white feather fell to the ground with a striking red eye mark…

"Shen…" It was only word the wolf had a chance to speak before he felt a sharp pinch in his neck a few seconds later his vision went black…


End file.
